1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack and a method of manufacturing the battery pack.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a battery pack includes a rechargeable battery cell and a protective circuit module configured to prevent overcharging or over-discharging of the battery cell. Recent battery cells are usually lithium ion secondary batteries or lithium ion polymer batteries. The protective circuit module includes a plurality of circuit devices configured to prevent overcharging or over-discharging.
Lithium ion polymer batteries can be classified into solid-type lithium ion polymer batteries that do not include organic electrolyte, and gel-type lithium ion polymer batteries that include organic polymer electrolyte.
As compared with lithium ion batteries using liquid electrolyte, lithium ion polymer batteries leak electrolyte less often or not at all. Therefore, lithium ion polymer batteries may be used with a pouch made of a metal foil and an insulating layer instead of a metal can.